1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a compound which can be used as a solvent and a method of manufacturing the compound. More particularly, it is directed to a compound which is formed from heating a combination of a lactide and a drying oil which has conjugated double bonds. This compound is non-volatile and is particularly useful as a resin solvent for use with coatings, paints and printing inks. It can also be used as a compatibilizing agent for resins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The formulations of most oil based coatings, paints and printing inks include a solid resin which is dissolved in a solvent. These compounds often contain other ingredients depending on the intended use and desired characteristics. It is common to add pigments or dyes to obtain colored coatings. It is also known to include additives to determine the characteristics of the coating. Some examples of features which can be adjusted include: the gloss level, the mildew resistance, and the adhesive properties.
Solvents are usually organic compounds and are used to alter the physical properties of a compound. The solvents currently in use are generally volatile, causing them to be evaporated into the ambient air. The volatile organic compounds are a major cause of air pollution and therefore, they are subject to a variety of local, state and federal regulations. These regulations and the potential for stricter regulations in the future have prompted the manufacturers of these products to investigate alternatives to these solvents. Although a variety of alternatives have been developed, the majority possess draw backs which have prevented their adoption for general commercial use. The draw backs of the alternatives include poor solvency, high toxicity, short shelf life and the production of toxic by-products.